


what's yours is mine

by theyoungestoftwo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Grammarly is my beta, M/M, i didnt proof read, jisung is a little thief and changbin is whipped, sorry - Freeform, that's it that the whole fic, they are idols, this is really short too so, uh, whats new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyoungestoftwo/pseuds/theyoungestoftwo
Summary: Jisung had a little habit.





	what's yours is mine

**Author's Note:**

> this is purely for my baby lele because she was having a bad day the other day and i would do anything to make my little angel baby happy 
> 
> so here's this pure fluff :D

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

 

The first thing Jisung stole was his headphones. It was common for the boys to exchange headphones every once in a while, especially while they were in the studio. It was easier to share as opposed to exchanging wires. Changbin had no qualms with sharing headphones. 

 

When he allowed it. 

 

So when he searched the studio high and low for his headphones because they were his favourite pair, and _god damn it_ where could he have put them?, he felt his anger was justified when Jisung rolled in the studio, the familiar pair of over the ear headphones that cost Changbin so much money and the ones that Never Left The Studio causally plugged into Jisung’s phone. It was aggravating and annoying and he was going to scream at Jisung. But he didn’t. Because for the first time in months, the energetic boy finally looked calm and peaceful and yeah, Changbin might have been mad, but mad enough to ruin his best friend’s day? Hell no. 

 

So Changbin sat down and grabbed his back up pair of headphones, plugging the cord into the port and playing his song again, noticing the distinct lack of bass that he was used too. But it was okay. As long as Jisung was happy. 

 

They weren’t that expensive anyway. 

 

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

 

Next, it was a phone case. Not just any ordinary phone case though. Of course, it had to be the only case Changbin had requested for his birthday, a pastel pink one with a simple bear face on the back. It was one of his favourites, and it was his favourite to do lives on since the ring on the back was the strongest and could hold up his phone the best. 

 

He didn’t even have to guess who stole it though; he knew exactly who it was. Jisung wasn’t quiet when he was rummaging through Changbin’s drawers earlier. Changbin didn’t stop him though. It was just a phone case, one he could replace. 

 

Hearing Jisung’s giggles from the living room as he talked with the fans was worth it. 

 

(Seeing it though? That was better. And maybe it was because Changbin was sleep deprived, or maybe Jisung just looked extra pretty in this live today, but as Changbin hid under his covers, phone close to his face and earbuds shoved in his ears, he couldn't find it in him to complain about Jisung’s frequent thievery.) 

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

 

His favourite hoodie went missing a week later. And this one? This one Changbin had a problem with. His Gucci hoodie was his and he was going to be damned if he would let Jisung get away this time. He didn’t even have to guess who it was. Jisung would be the only one to continuously steal his favourite items. And Changbin was done. 

 

The headphones were replaceable and the phone case was cheap, but this hoodie cost him so much money and Jisung had a knack for getting all of his clothes stained and this hoodie was not to be stained by Jisung’s greedy little fingers. 

 

And yet, just like usual, as Changbin stomped his way into Jisung’s room to stop and see Jisung curled up in the fabric, face blissed out as the oversized hoodie swallowed him and cocooned him in his warmth, Changbin felt all his anger leave. 

 

He could never be angry, especially not when Jisung woke up and smiled sleepily, eyes bleary. Not when he made grabby hands at his hyung with a soft “cuddle?”. Not when Changbin lay beside Jisung, his arm falling asleep under the weight of Jisung’s head as the other snored softly. 

 

It was basically impossible to be angry at someone this cute. 

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

 

The next thing he stole was a kiss. It was a normal day for them, the night turning into the early morning as they tried so desperately to finish a song that was just so close to being done yet so far away from being complete. Changbin was frustrated, and it was beginning to make him spiral. 

 

Jisung didn’t look any better, his bottom lip bright red and cracked from his incessant need to bite on the delicate flesh when he is stressed. He looked tired, the dark circles under his eyes looking far too similar to bruises for Changbin to be comfortable with it. And yet, somehow, he still looked gorgeous. 

 

Changbin focused back on his computer screen, reminding himself to stay in line because yes, Jisung was attractive and yes, he was right there in the perfect kissing distance, and yes, Jisung was basically throwing signs of mutual attraction at him in high speeds, but he wasn’t going to act on it. Not right now, not when he was angry and frustrated and about to pull his hair out from stress. 

 

One more dissonant melody made Changbin scream in anger and throw his headphones on the ground, standing up from the computer and punching the air. He didn’t want to mess up the studio equipment but god, he just wanted to hurt something. He was so mad. 

Jisung didn’t say anything but Changbin could feel his eyes on him and it was making the whole situation month. He sat back down in his chair and hugged, rubbing at his face to wipe away the tears that he didn’t even know fell.  Jisung stood up from his chair at the first whimper that left Changbin’s mouth and his fingers went under Changbin’s chin. 

 

In two soft swipes under his eyes, Changbin’s tears went away and he was met with a soft, sympathetic smile from Jisung. He forced one back. The two stared at one another in a semi-comfortable silence before Jisung bent down and pressed a simple, soft kiss to Changbin’s lips. The two separated just barely before Changbin moved. 

 

He stole the second kiss from Jisung. 

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

 

Sleeping in with Jisung was absolutely one of Changbin’s most favourite things. He loved being able to see Jisung at his most vulnerable, loved seeing his puffy cheeks swell up, even more, loved feeling the breath of Jisung’s soft exhales. Changbin loved being able to admire him with no hesitations. 

 

But the best part of it all was when Jisung woke up. He would blink twice, slow, soft blinks as he adjusted to his surroundings. Then he would yawn and bring up a fist to wipe at his eyes. And finally, his gaze would land on Changbin and a warm smile would grace his face, eyes crinkling into half moons and lips forming a heart. Changbin could feel the love in his boyfriend’s chocolate brown eyes, could feel how Jisung’s grip on his shirt tightened like he was absolutely ecstatic that Changbin stayed with him. (And really, where else would he go? Changbin would stay in this bed forever with Jisung if he could.)

 

“Good morning, sunshine.”

 

“Good morning, starshine.”

 

And yeah, maybe Jisung was a thief and he liked to steal a lot of Changbin’s stuff, but Changbin didn’t mind. In fact, he kept letting him do it because the most important thing that Jisung stole was Changbin’s heart.


End file.
